Community:BadLittleKevin/Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet
Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet was a role-playing game created and published by BadLittleKevin. Development began in 2012 and finished in the same year. The game made a hit the year after its release with over 52,000 favorites. Similar to other games, such as The Complex, Live in a Five Star Island Resort, and Welcome to the Town of Robloxia, Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet has often been criticized for the "large amount of online daters" that visited the game. The map was also constantly updated and was also accused of "using free models," however, this claim has not been proven. Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet was made inactive in 2013, and the title of the game was replaced with Content Deleted. Background Synopsis Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet is to role-play in a fictional town. Players could role-play by raising children and to be a part of a family. Players could also find jobs in the town with various choices, those being an orphan, student, teacher, fast food worker, parent, and buss driver. All players start out as orphans when they begin their game. Gameplay The city is located within a typical North American climate, with trees dotting the terrain. There is also a lake that is surrounded with grassy hills outside of the town. The city has several restaurants, public services, and other businesses. The restaurants featured in the game are Burger King and Olive Garden, both of which are real restaurants in real life. The public services that the map contains include a police station, a hospital, a school, a preschool, and a child adoption center. A park is also located in this area, as is a room that is only accessible for players that bought VIP. Several recreational activities are also located within the town, including skate park, a gym, skydiving, and a bumper car arena. Several forms on transportation featured in the town include cars, school buses, and skateboards. Bus stations dot the map if players choose not to use their own transportation within the game. Players can purchase a dwelling within the town. All of these dwellings are three story, single family homes. The layout of each of the houses is the same, the only differences between the houses are the colors on the exterior. The first floor of each house contains a living room, dining room, and kitchen, all using the same furniture. The second floor of each house contains a nursery. The third floor contains a master bedroom, as well as a stairway leading to the roof. The roof of the house contains a telescope and a grill. The houses also contain a detached garage which is accessible through the first floor. The garage contains a hot tub and space for players to park their cars. Most of the houses are in the central part of the town, but some are located on the outskirts of the business district. One house is located away from all of the others in front of that lake. The houses and shops have been revamped in a recent update. Development Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet was constantly updated and maps were altered within the game. It was confused with Welcome to the Neighborhood of Robloxia as they were released in the same year. There was once a glitch in the game where players could gain access to the VIP room without purchasing it. At one time, there was VIP available for game. Players could also earn free VIP by joining the official Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet group. VIP was removed when BadLittleKevin's Builders Club subscription expired. Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet was named to Be a Parent, Teen, Kid, or Pet until its title changed back. The game was also removed from its gameslot and replaced; the game has since been returned to its original game slot. Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet reached 3,714,343 place visits before it was made inactive.